


APESHIT

by sisabet



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Corruption, Emotionally Significant Wig, Exploitation, F/F, F/M, Games, Gladiators, Lucretia/Crixus noncon, No Ashur In this Vid, Poison, Rebellion, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Have you ever seen a crowd go apeshit?
Relationships: Gaia/Lucretia, Ilithyia/Lucretia, Quintus Lentulus Batiatus/Lucretia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Spring Equinox 2020: Game On!





	APESHIT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).



This Video Contains: Depictions of extreme, graphic violence including dismemberment, disemboweling and dehumanization, slavery and exploitation, noncon/rape of gladiator-slave, beating, whipping and murdering of slaves, violence toward pregnant women including stabbing of a pregnant woman and an off-screen violent cesarean, suicide, infanticide, fire, flashing/strobing lights, stuttery camera, and nudity

[Download mp4 here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Spartacus_APESHIT.m4v)

(you will have to be signed into youtube to access streaming vid)


End file.
